


Teaspoon :: Snowfall by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. "I mean it, Rose. Snow that's completely warm and doesn't melt! Wanna see it?" the Doctor said as he and Rose stood inside the console room. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Snowfall** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116385) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116385)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh come on, you're having me on," Rose said as the TARDIS stopped and powered down.  
  
"All the civilizations in the universe, you don't think one of them came up with the idea of warm snow that never melts?" the Doctor said as they stood at the console. "Oh, ye of little faith. Just follow me then and see for yourself."  
  
Rose grinned at that. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and jean dungarees without a coat or gloves or hat. The Doctor made her dress that way on purpose to prove his point about being able to lie in the snow and not freeze. But even though Rose figured he was telling the truth, she couldn't resist teasing him.  
  
"So if I freeze to death, you gonna bring me back in here and set me up in the console room then?" she said as they walked to the front door.  
  
"You mean…as an icicle?" the Doctor said, pausing to look at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, a great big icicle, right by the console," Rose said, pointing back to it.  
  
"Just follow me," the Doctor said before opening the doors.  
  
Rose went down the ramp and stopped short when she got outside. They were in the middle of a field that was filled with vibrant wildflowers that swayed in the breeze. The wildflowers were purple, yellow and dark blue with a small black center and the perfume from them was overpowering after being inside the console room. But as far as Rose could see, there was no snow anywhere, just the field and a large white building in the distance with a black asphalt road winding away from it into the distance.  
  
"So…warm snow is flowers then," Rose teased him.  
  
"Follow me, Tyler," the Doctor said, beckoning to her.  
  
Rose tagged along behind the Doctor while they walked through the field towards the building. As far as she could tell, the building was the only one for miles around. There was the field and a few forests and mountains far in the distance and two suns overhead but apart from the road; there was no sign of civilization of any kind. But she trusted the Doctor so she followed him without comment until they reached the building. The Doctor walked around it until they reached the road. The road led up to a tiny car park in front of the building but there were no cars inside it. There was one set of glass double doors in the center of the building by the car park and above it were the words SNOWFALL in big black letters but there were no windows, no people, nothing.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Rose said while the Doctor headed to the pavement between the building and car park.  
  
"Pretty sure," the Doctor said, glancing back on his shoulder as he lightly stepped up onto the pavement.  
  
Rose followed him to the doors. The Doctor looked through the glass and nodded to Rose.  
  
"Come on," he said to her before opening the door and going inside.  
  
Rose looked inside the glass. The Doctor was on the other side of the room, speaking to someone at a desk. The floor was made of linoleum and she could see overhead lights reflected in the polished surface. She opened the door and went inside. The room was air conditioned and pleasant with some sort of rose scent wafting through the air. There were several black plastic chairs on either side of the door and a wooden table on each side of the chairs with magazines on them. There were a few framed paintings on the walls, mostly swirly colors and abstract designs. Off to the left were a few desks and some people sat in front of them, quietly typing on computers and doing paperwork. Rose walked up to the Doctor who was talking to a prim looking older lady that Rose thought wouldn't look out of place in a library.  
  
The Doctor was holding his psychic paper out to her and she was peering at it through reading glasses.  
  
"See, I had this coupon for two free admissions," the Doctor said, pointing to the paper. "But I forgot I had it and well, my friend and I wanted to come and experience the snow. Is it still valid?"  
  
"It seems to be," the lady said, squinting at the paper. "I just don't recall the management ever approving the use of coupons."  
  
"Well, I won them ages ago in a contest," the Doctor said. "We just want to see the snow, is all. Nothing more than that."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's alright," she said, typing on her keyboard. "Names?"  
  
"Doctor and Rose Tyler."  
  
"Ages?"  
  
"902 and 20."  
  
Rose bit her lip when the woman stopped typing and stared at the Doctor's face in a stunned silence.  
  
"I've had loads of plastic surgery," the Doctor said.  
  
"Would you like the basic experience or the full package?" the woman asked when she resumed typing.  
  
"Well…I think the full package if the coupon allows that," the Doctor said, glancing at Rose. "Yes, that will do nicely," the Doctor said when Rose nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well," the woman said, finishing her typing. "Follow me."  
  
She got up from the desk and the Doctor and Rose followed her. The Doctor grinned at Rose as he put his psychic paper back in his trouser pocket. Rose knew the look. It was the "Damn, I'm good," look he used when he managed to fool people into believing his lies. The woman walked to the wall beside the desk and pushed on a part of the wall at chest level. A tiny panel swung open and Rose saw a tiny keypad mounted into the wall. The woman typed in a code and the wall beside the door dematerialized and Rose could see piles of snow inside. The Doctor and Rose moved until they were behind the woman and Rose saw a dirt path leading from the doorway through piles of snow that were heaped up on either side of it. The woman stepped aside.  
  
"You have two hours," she said to them. "I'll come and get you when time's up."  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said.  
  
He grinned at Rose and they went inside. Rose looked back over her shoulder and watched while the doorway disappeared back into the steel wall. She looked around but all she could see was the snow, the path and the steel ceiling above them. The ceiling had vents spaced out evenly and there was a slight humming coming from them. The room was about the length of a football field but the snow was so high, Rose couldn't tell how wide the room was. The Doctor reached down, picked up some snow and put it on her head. Rose automatically recoiled from what she thought was the freezing snow but she realized the Doctor was right. The snow was warm. She reached up and touched it while flakes fell off her head and drifted down to the path.  
  
"Come on," the Doctor said, beckoning to her.  
  
She walked with him and realized that once they got past the huge mounds of snow there were tinier, more manageable hills to climb. They found one that was small enough to get on top of and the Doctor went up first. Rose noticed that the snow seemed to be firmer than actual snow since the Doctor's shoes didn't sink very far as he went up. She tried it and found her suspicions were correct. She sank a little but only a few inches and unlike real snow, she could climb the tiny hill without having to lift her legs up and slog through the snow. And there was no cold whatsoever, the snow felt warm and soothing on her ankles.  
  
"So, am I right then?" the Doctor said when he reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Okay, yeah, you're right," Rose said as she stepped up onto the top of the snow. "I never should doubt you."  
  
"I keep telling you that but apparently, you never listen to me," he said.  
  
He sat down on the snow and then laid back in it.  
  
"Do this, it's soft," he said to Rose.  
  
Rose followed his lead and sighed as she lay down in the soft, warm snow. They stared up at the ceiling above them while they lay there together. Rose lay there, contented, for about five minutes until she started getting bored.  
  
"So…this is it?" she said to the Doctor. "No skiing, no sledding, nothing?"  
  
"Well, maybe that's extra," the Doctor said, turning his head towards her.  
  
"Yeah but they said you got the full package. Doesn't that mean skis and sleds if they got em?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno. I suppose we could go back up to the door and knock on it and ask," the Doctor said.  
  
"Will they let us…"  
  
The Doctor suddenly shushed Rose and stopped her in midsentence. She gave him a confused look and he pointed up while he looked at her.  
  
"The humming sound's gone. There's a hissing sound now," he said.  
  
They looked up and their eyes widened when they saw a pink gas wafting down through the vents.  
  
"Is that…supposed to happen?" Rose said, her heart racing.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment before both of them leapt up. The Doctor took Rose's hand while they ran down the hill and headed back towards the wall.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Snowfall** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116392) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116392)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey! Open up!" the Doctor said, slamming his hand against the wall when he reached it first.  
  
He pounded on the wall while Rose ran up beside him and slapped it repeatedly, both of them screaming to be let out. Rose looked behind her and saw the gas was now coming out faster and heavier and it was falling towards them.  
  
"Doctor, there's more of it now," Rose yelled at him.  
  
The Doctor quickly glanced over his shoulder before he resumed his pounding.  
  
"Sir, please stop doing that."  
  
The Doctor stopped pounding when he heard the woman's voice coming from a hidden intercom in the wall.  
  
"What are you doing to us? What is this gas?" the Doctor yelled while Rose stopped slapping the wall and listened.  
  
"It's part of the full package, sir," the woman said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Just relax."  
  
"What? What's the gas s'posed to do?" Rose said to the Doctor.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember the gas being a part of this the last time I was here," the Doctor said.  
  
"Are they going to kill us?" Rose said.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out," the Doctor said as the gas finally reached them.  
  
Rose's heart was pounding furiously and she stepped closer to the Doctor. She debated about holding her breath but she decided it wouldn't matter since the gas was still coming out of the vents and it would probably continue to come out until they were dead. She felt the Doctor put his arm around her while the gas obscured her vision and she took comfort in the fact that she was dying next to the man she loved.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's the last time I'll use the psychic paper to sneak in," she heard the Doctor quip as the gas enveloped them both.  
  
She decided to end it quickly and took in deep breaths. The gas didn't make her cough or gag but she did feel a bit lightheaded from taking it in. She felt woozy and she stumbled as her legs suddenly felt like rubber. She felt the Doctor grabbing her from behind and he managed to lower her face first into the snow drift off to her left before she hurt herself and turn her head so she could breathe.  
  
"What have they done to you?" she heard him saying but she was losing consciousness and his voice sounded like it was across the room now.  
  
"Doctor," she murmured.  
  
She felt the Doctor's hand on her back and her eyelids dropped and closed as she lost consciousness.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Rose's eyes slowly opened. She closed them again when a bright light hit them and tried again after thirty seconds. This time she could keep them open and she looked up at the sky. She frowned. Where was she? Did the Doctor manage to move her out of the room and take her outside? Or was she dead? She moved her fingers and felt something moving through them. She raised her head and noticed she was lying in snow. But she wasn't in the room anymore, she was outside. But there had been no snow, only a field of flowers and yet, there was now snow as far as the eye could see. Now completely confused, she sat up and looked around some more. There were trees all around her and there was a lake in the distance but the building wasn't there and neither was the road. Where the hell was she? She looked up but it was snowing now and the grey clouds obscured the sky, making it impossible to tell how many suns were in the sky.  
  
"Doctor?" she called as she slowly got to her feet and looked around.  
  
"You are safe, Rose."  
  
Rose looked around. She heard a man's soothing voice coming from somewhere. She swore it was the sky but she couldn't see anything except the sky and the snow. Now that she thought about it, the day was warm and so was the snow.  
  
"There are no limits here, Rose," the man's voice said. "You are free to do anything."  
  
"Am I dead?" Rose called back.  
  
There was no answer to that and Rose sighed in frustration.  
  
"Am I dead?" she repeated.  
  
"Rose."  
  
Rose turned and gasped when she suddenly saw the Doctor in front of her. She looked at him and swore a golden aura was emanating from his body.  
  
"Doctor?" Rose said, tentatively reaching out to touch him. "Are we…dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are we?" Rose said, looking around in confusion.  
  
"You're safe, Rose. You're with me."  
  
Rose looked around before looking back at the Doctor. She blinked in surprise when she saw him. Now the aura around him had increased and he looked like he was glowing. She felt herself becoming aroused as she gazed at him and she remembered the voice saying there were no limits here. She wondered again if she was in Heaven. The Doctor said they weren't dead but maybe he meant that their souls weren't dead, only their bodies. If this was Heaven…  
  
She suddenly realized that the voice also said she was free. If she was dead and the Doctor was here too, then he was also free. Free of the barrier that separated them in life. The whole Curse of the Time Lords thing wasn't a factor anymore. They were together at last. Rose moved closer to the Doctor and touched his chest. He felt solid. Were souls solid? She looked into his eyes and saw the familiar loving look but also a tinge of sadness?  
  
"You're real?" Rose said, touching his cheek.  
  
"Yes, Rose," he said.  
  
She put her fingers on his lips, his warm, moist lips and suddenly she longed to kiss them. She took her hand away and moved her lips towards his. She paused a moment and looked at him but he didn't do anything except smile so she very gently put her lips on his. To her delight, the Doctor kissed them and she felt her body tingle as she deepened the kiss. She felt the Doctor's arms go around her and she felt like she was truly in Heaven now. She stopped kissing him and examined his face but there was only that loving look and warm smile that she loved so much so she figured that was a sign for him to go on. She grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and slowly pulled it up and over his shoulders. The Doctor didn't resist as she took it off him and he stood still while she took off his jacket. But the whole fact that he wasn't helping or doing anything other than standing there gave her pause and she let the jacket fall into the snow behind him while she gave him a wary look.  
  
"Doctor?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Rose?"  
  
"Are you…alright?" Rose said.  
  
"I'm fine, Rose."  
  
"It's just that…you're not doing much and I'm wondering if I'm going too far now."  
  
The Doctor smiled at that and embraced her. Rose felt a little better about what she was doing when he leaned in and tenderly kissed her forehead. Maybe he was just as shell-shocked as she was about being dead and he needed time to recover from it.  
  
"Did you hear the voice?" Rose asked him.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"It said we were free now, there were no more limits," Rose said, caressing his cheek. "We're in Heaven now, I just know it. Now there's nothing to separate us."  
  
"Rose…"  
  
Rose leaned in and kissed his lips again. The Doctor stiffened for a moment before he returned it.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The Doctor was fuming inside. He had managed to activate his bypass system and avoid inhaling the gas but Rose couldn't do that. He realized what was going on when Rose woke up and began to hallucinate. He hadn't been to this facility in ages but apparently they changed from being just a pleasant place to play in the snow to one where couples could go and get gassed with an aphrodisiac that would put them in the mood for shagging on the snow. Rose wasn't in control of herself at the moment and the bloody voice that told her she could do anything now didn't help matters. He still couldn't get out, not for another hour or so and he didn't know what to do, except stay with Rose and allow her to live out at least part of her fantasy.  
  
In truth, this was his fantasy as well but not like this, not when Rose was drugged and out of her mind with lust. She was hesitant at the moment because she wasn't sure whether they were alive or dead but she was slowly making the decision that they must be dead and together in the afterlife and she was beginning to undress him, presumably with the intention of making love to him. He loved the idea of that but they had never gone that far in their relationship and he wasn't going to let it happen now, not while she was in this state. But he figured a little snogging couldn't hurt since they'd done that before. But he knew as soon as that door materialized and they were free to go, he was going to give the management of Snowfall sheer hell for this.  
  
  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Snowfall by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Snowfall** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116436) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116436)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rose had to admit that Heaven was extremely peaceful. She wondered if the snow was permanent or if Heaven had seasons just like Earth did. But she decided it really didn't matter. A hurricane could be going on and she wouldn't mind, not as long as the Doctor was with her. Wherever the Doctor was, that was Heaven for her.  
  
At the moment, she was walking beside him. She had tried to kiss him but he told her he just wanted to enjoy the scenery for the moment. She decided to do what he wanted, after all they now had all of eternity to be together and make love, right?  
  
"It's beautiful here," Rose said while they walked. "I never imagined Heaven could be like this."  
  
"Rose, listen to me, we're not dead," the Doctor said.  
  
"But…you're glowing," Rose said, looking at him. "You look positively angelic."  
  
The Doctor stopped her and put her hands on her arms.  
  
"Rose, it's the gas, it made you hallucinate," the Doctor said.  
  
"But…we're outside; we're not in that room any longer."  
  
"It's a hallucination."  
  
"So are you a hallucination as well?" Rose said.  
  
"No, I'm real. But what you're seeing around us is the hallucination."  
  
Rose stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You knew this would happen?" she said.  
  
"No, I didn't know about the gas," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "I haven't been here in ages and when I was here, it was a family friendly place. They gassed you and tried to gas me so we'd lose our minds and have sex. The lustful feelings you have at the moment are due to the gas."  
  
"But you kissed me, you let me kiss you," Rose said. "Are you fighting the gas then?"  
  
"I didn't inhale the gas; I have a respiratory bypass system."  
  
"Then why did you let me snog you?" Rose said, tilting her head slightly.  
  
She raised her eyebrow when the Doctor didn't say anything.  
  
"If you're sober, why did you let me think we were dead for a moment?" Rose said. "You could have stopped me at any time but you let it go on for a bit. And you were into it as well, I could tell that. So tell me why you didn't tell me all this sooner?"  
  
"I…"  
  
The Doctor trailed off, knowing he really didn't have a good excuse for why he didn't inform her right away that she'd been drugged.  
  
"You want me just as much as I want you and you enjoyed the thought that I might make love to you," Rose said when he didn't say anything else. "You stopped yourself when you realized you'd be taking advantage of me, am I right?"  
  
"Rose, I'm sorry. I…"  
  
He sighed deeply and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he muttered. "You're right about everything."  
  
"And what are you going to do when this gas wears off. Pretend none of this ever happened and go on with life?"  
  
"Rose, it's not the place or time. For all I know, the staff here watches everyone that comes in here."  
  
"And you didn't think of that when your tongue was in my mouth?"  
  
The Doctor let out a weary sigh and Rose moved closer to him and put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I may have been gassed but I know that what I'm feeling right now is what I've always felt for you," she said to him. "I'm sorry if that scares you and you can't admit the same but I think that we could have a relationship, despite the whole Curse of the Time Lords thing."  
  
"But I'd rather do it in the privacy of the TARDIS, Rose."  
  
"Why? You ashamed of me?"  
  
The Doctor was about to protest that and then he realized by the impish expression on her face that she was teasing him.  
  
"No, ashamed is not a word that springs to mind when I look at you," he said.  
  
"I was so happy when I thought we were in Heaven because I realized that there would be no barriers between us now. Just you and me and all of eternity to enjoy each other. But…apparently I'm back in the real world now where there's barriers galore."  
  
"Rose, I…"  
  
The Doctor trailed off again, knowing she was right. He looked at her when Rose cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"Just this once, for however long we have here, let's pretend we're dead," she said to him. "We're in Heaven, finally free of all restrictions that keep us apart in reality. Just this once, let's give in and be together. And I won't hate you for taking advantage of me when I'm drugged. You have my permission to love me."  
  
The Doctor gazed at her and saw the usual loving and trusting look she always had. She waited in expectation while he thought this over. He glanced up at the ceiling, scanning it for any cameras. He looked at Rose when she chuckled.  
  
"Not a fan of voyeurism, I see," she teased. "You are checking for cameras, right?"  
  
"Yes. But not because I'm not a fan of voyeurism," he said.  
  
He moved her close to him and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"It's because I don't want to share you with anyone," he said softly as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "If I'm going to do this, no one gets to watch it."  
  
Rose's heart began to race when she saw the loving look mingled with desire now.  
  
"You belong with me and no one else," he murmured as his face moved in close to hers.  
  
Rose whispered his name and closed her eyes when he nuzzled her forehead with his cheek.  
  
"You know, I was going to have words with the management here about drugging you," the Doctor said softly while he caressed her cheek. "I was even contemplating putting my screwdriver up their arses for this."  
  
Rose giggled.  
  
"I'd love to see that," she said.  
  
She watched while the Doctor looked around.  
  
"You lead," Rose said, sensing what he was thinking. "Take me wherever you want, I'll follow you anywhere."  
  
The Doctor looked off to his right for a moment before he kissed the back of Rose's hand and whispered for her to follow him.  
  
"Anywhere, just lead me," Rose murmured.  
  
The Doctor took her hand, squeezed it and led her to a secluded spot off to the right.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Snowfall by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Snowfall** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116438) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48614&chapid=116438)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48614&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Doctor led Rose to a large snowy hill near the back of the room. He wasn't sure if they were being watched but he felt safer having a huge hill in between them and any possible camera. While he walked, he had to fight his urge not to do this. His head was telling him he shouldn't be doing it, that Rose wasn't in her right mind at the moment but his hearts longed for her and he realized he wanted this badly. He just hoped he wasn't knocking down a barrier that should be kept in place. His head and hearts continued to war with one another while he led her to the hill.  
  
Then suddenly, Rose began to giggle and the Doctor looked at her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" he said, stopping.  
  
"What do you see right now?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor was thrown off by the question.  
  
"I see you," he said.  
  
"I know but what do you see around you?" Rose said.  
  
"The room, lots of snow," the Doctor said, looking around. "Why?"  
  
Rose giggled.  
  
"I see a forest," Rose said. "We're in the middle of a forest now and you keep walking me through the trees."  
  
The Doctor stared at her for a few seconds before a huge grin broke out on his face.  
  
"It's very surreal," Rose said. "I didn't say anything but I can't laughing because it's like you're making this big beeline through the trees just so you can have me."  
  
The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"Well, the direct route is always best, I think," he said while Rose giggled.  
  
He started walking with her again, leading her while she kept giggling to herself. He figured part of that was due to the gas making her a bit giddy but he had to admit he did enjoy her laughter.  
  
"Doctor, quit stepping on the bunnies," Rose finally said.  
  
The Doctor stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"You're stepping on the rabbits now," Rose said, pointing to the snow at his feet. "You're going through the trees and stepping on the bunnies. You must be really desperate for sex," she added, winking at him.  
  
"Then you warn me when I'm about to hit something," the Doctor teased.  
  
He led her to the hill and grinned when Rose kept laughing.  
  
"DEER!" she suddenly screamed.  
  
The Doctor stopped short and looked at her.  
  
"There's a deer right in front of you, you were about to hit it," Rose said, pointing to thin air in front of him.  
  
The Doctor gave her a toothy grin and walked off with her behind him.  
  
"Bugger the deer!" he proclaimed as he walked on.  
  
"Bugger the deer? Sounds kinky," Rose said, giggling when the Doctor gave her a bemused look.  
  
He got to the hill and led her around it before stopping her. He faced her and looked around once more, checking for any sign of cameras.  
  
"Here?" Rose said, looking around. "We're in the middle of the lake."  
  
"Blimey, they need to adjust their gas so everything fits with reality," the Doctor said. "Normally, your vision would be compensating for reality.  
  
"No, we're in the middle of the lake now, you just walked us right into it," Rose said, looking around. "You sure you want to do it here?"  
  
"Ah, why not, always wanted to do it in the middle of a lake," the Doctor said while Rose laughed.  
  
He urged her to lay down and Rose giggled again as she lay down in the snow.  
  
"Wow, we're on top of the lake now, this is Heaven if we can do that," she said to the Doctor while he sat down beside her.  
  
"What about the deer?" the Doctor teased as he fingered the hem of her dungarees.  
  
"Um," Rose leaned her head up and looked around. "The deer is back there, munching on grass," she said, pointing to the hill behind her.  
  
"Am I sitting on any rabbits at the moment?"  
  
"No, you're sitting on top of the lake though," Rose said.  
  
"Just making sure I'm not squashing any wildlife while I do this," the Doctor said.  
  
He positioned himself on top of her and Rose sighed when she ran her hand down the back of his light blue shirt while he kissed her forehead.  
  
"So, how did it happen then?" Rose said while the Doctor kissed her cheek and her ear.  
  
"How did what happen?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"How did we die?" Rose teased.  
  
The Doctor frowned.  
  
"Why do you need to know that?" he said.  
  
"Just curious," Rose said innocently while she ran her hand down her cheek. "Were we executed by a Dalek firing squad?"  
  
"No. We were squashed by a gigantic bunny that was pissed off because I kept stepping on his brothers and sisters."  
  
Rose giggled at that and kissed his lips.  
  
"And the bunny hopped on top of our heads," she said while the Doctor kissed her nose.  
  
"Yes, it was a 60 stone rabbit and it squished us flat with its monster bunny feet," the Doctor said.  
  
"Ooo, nasty. I'm glad it was a quick death then," Rose said.  
  
They began to undress one another. Rose was still giggling about being in the middle of the lake and seeing fish swim by while they were lying on top of it. The Doctor smiled at that and caressed her bare breast. Rose's teasing turned to moans and groans and the Doctor positioned his naked body over hers. He still kept glancing around for cameras. He didn't like the thought of a bunch of randy people viewing this from some remote location. Rose was far too special to be shared with others. But the more this scenario went on, the more he forgot about being cautious and he finally surrendered to his desire and entered her. He was pleased that everything seemed to work and they seemed to be compatible as far as parts went. That was another concern of his, that he might hurt her by doing this. But he could see that she was enjoying it and it allowed him to focus on pleasuring her completely. While he moved with her, he tried to imagine being on the lake and seeing what she was seeing. Then he imagined something that made him giggle. Rose gave him a wry look.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"I was trying to imagine the lake," he said while he thrust into her. "And I just imagined all these fish under you nibbling at your bum while we do this."  
  
Rose's eyes widened and the Doctor giggled when she looked at the snow to her right.  
  
"They better not be nibbling my bum," she said, looking back at him.  
  
The Doctor chuckled and put his mouth on hers. They snogged passionately while he continued pleasuring her. He didn't know how much time had passed but he figured their time was probably almost up so he quickened his pace in case the receptionist decided to come looking for them to tell them to get out. Rose gasped and groaned as he thrust deep into her.  
  
"Doctor, love me, please love me," Rose gasped as she arched her neck back. "Don't pretend this never happened…Ooooo," she moaned. "Love me, please."  
  
The Doctor kissed her face all over and nuzzled it.  
  
"I do," he gasped while Rose put her hand on the back of his head and ran it down his neck and back. "I always will."  
  
Then suddenly, there was a loud buzzer that startled them both.  
  
"You have five minutes left," the receptionist's voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
"Shit!" the Doctor growled, wanting to run out there and throttle the woman for interrupting them.  
  
He went even faster, trying to beat the clock until he finally came a couple of minutes before time was up. He exploded into her and Rose arched her head back and gasped as all words left her throat. When they were finished, the Doctor relaxed and let out another curse as he pulled out of her. He wanted to lay with her and enjoy the snow and her naked body but he was sure security would be on them in a moment if they didn't move fast enough. He urged Rose to get dressed and both of them hastily threw on their clothes. They dressed even faster when the woman told them time was up and when they finally got up, both of them were disheveled. The Doctor put his arm around Rose and led her back to the path, half expecting the receptionist to leap out from behind a hill and scream at them to get out. Rose was exhausted but he noticed there was a smile on her face. He was glad she enjoyed their lovemaking, even if it was a bit rushed at the end.  
  
When they got back on the path, they headed back to the wall, stopping only long enough for the Doctor to collect his coat and jacket where Rose dropped it. Rose seemed to have sobered up; at least she wasn't going on about stepping on rabbits. The Doctor figured the gas was timed to last only as long as they were in the room. But Rose was still tired and she leaned on the Doctor while they walked. The Doctor smiled at her.  
  
"Do you need a kip now?" he asked.  
  
"In the worst way," Rose said, looking up at him.  
  
"What do you see around us now?"  
  
"The room, the gas wore off, I suppose, because I see what you see now."  
  
The Doctor nodded, his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"Will you share my bed with me while I sleep?" Rose said, glancing at him.  
  
"Only if there's no lake involved," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose chuckled.  
  
"Why not? The lake was fun," she teased. "Not many people can claim they had sex on top of a lake."  
  
"True," the Doctor said.  
  
They stopped at the wall and it slid open. The receptionist noticed their rumpled appearance and smiled.  
  
"So was the whole experience satisfactory?" she asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled lovingly.  
  
"Very satisfactory," he said.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," the woman said. "I hope you come back soon then."  
  
Rose giggled at the impish look on the Doctor's face. He took her hand, squeezed it and she stayed near to him while they walked out of the room and headed for the front door.  
  
THE END.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
